Electronic devices process a variety of data. A device may process sensitive data that an owner of the data desires to be kept private or secret. One way to keep data secret is to encrypt the data and store the encrypted data in a memory. Another way to keep data secret is by blocking unauthorized devices from accessing the data. This is accomplished by requiring devices authorized to access the data to generate a valid digital signature. Unauthorized devices cannot generate the valid digital signature and are blocked from accessing the data.
However, these and other attempts to protect data can be compromised. Keys used to encrypt the data can be stolen and used to decrypt the data. Keys used to generate a digital signature can also be stolen and used to generate the digital signature.